dcfandomcom-20200222-history
H'el (Prime Earth)
Resolving to save Krypton, H'El believed that Superman could help him, so he began watching him and everyone close to him, such as Superboy, a Kryptonian-human clone; and Supergirl, Superman's cousin. Initially, he has a small encounter with Superboy, observing him from afar. Recognizing that Superboy is not a full Kryptonian, H'El intends to exterminate him after he meets Superman. He also watches Superman's fight with a tripodal curiosananium, a Kryptonian animal. Later, he attacks Superboy in New York City. As clones were outlawed in Krypton, H'El believes Superboy to be an abomination. Despite the Teen Titans' intervention, H'El easily defeats them and escapes with the unconscious Superboy, believing him to be useful to his plan. Later, he confronts Supergirl at the surface of the Sun. He explains that he is on a mission to bring Krypton back to life and asks for her help. Supergirl is unsure and asks if they should include Kal-El in this. H'El believed that Kal-El had been corrupted by Earth's ways, however, he still sees him as his "little brother" and is not willing to give up on him. Granting Supergirl the ability to speak English, he sends her to bring Kal-El to him. . Superman and Supergirl meet H'El in Metropolis' Centennial Park, where H'El explains his mission and attempts to convince Superman to join him. However, Superman refuses to believe H'El's story. He then tries to prove his loyalty to the House of El by killing the unconscious Superboy. Superman attempts to stop him and a fight breaks out between the two. Supergirl and a recovered Superboy attempts to stop them, but H'El brutally knocks them out. He also used a mental illusion to make Kara believe Superman attacked him. After defeating Superman, H'El leaves Metropolis to continue his plan. Later on, H'El battled Superman and Superboy at the Fortress of Solitude and knocked them into space. He then reprogrammed the fortress to keep Superman and Superboy out. He later took Supergirl to the fortress with him so she could help him retrieve a crucial item in order to go back in time before Krypton's destruction. He shrunk Supergirl so she could be able of getting inside the bottled city of Kandor and accompanied her on his astral form. He tasks her with finding the Quantum Crystal that powers the city in order to use it as an energy source, but besides Supergirl's objection about the city needing it, he reassured her that it will be fine since the time leap will return everything as it was meant to be. Now with the crystal on his power, there is only one element left he needs. After securing the ship that brought him to Earth, H'El claims that it will be the used as the foundation of the Star Chamber that will eventually return them to Krypton. After a fierce battle against the Flash, Supergirl was defeated by an alien weapon fed by kinetic energy created specifically to scramble Kryptonian biology, but his victory was short as H'El disarmed him and teleported him to the Justice League's Watchtower. As he was finishing the Star Chamber's construction, he then went to believe that Kal-El finally realized his wrong actions, thinking that he fled since he couldn't feel him on a thousand miles radius, and then he and Supergirl finally succeeded in completing the Star Chamber. With the device completed, H'El attempted to activate it right after he redirected Cyborg's Boom Tube to transport the Justice League to the fortress's bowels, thinking that they are no longer a threat, only to be confronted by Superman who is adamant on stopping him and ruin his plan. H'El was forced to teleport the entire fortress in order to safely activate the Star Chamber that, once activated, released enough energy to consume the system's entire sun. With the chamber fueling his ship's cells using a Kryptonite fragment to convert the sun's radiation into energy, H'El proceeded to finish off the Justice League. He intended to destroy Superboy by removing the Kryptonian armor keeping him alive, telling him that he was never meant to be, and later forced the armor into Superman, telling him that if he is going to die, he may perish wearing his family's symbol. He told Superman he can't win today, offering him one last time to join him only to be rejected again. Telling Superman that Earth made him weak, he punched him to the atmosphere out of the planet, and after knocking out Wonder Woman, Kara confronted him about his actions, having lied to her into convince her to help him kill billions, but H'El told her that Earth must be sacrificed for Krypton to live and that the time leap will fix everything, asking her to choose between Earth and Krypton. H'El felt betrayed, but was decided to save Krypton. Although Superboy managed to destroy the Star Chamber, H'El's ship had absorbed enough energy to time travel, but while getting ready to sacrifice Earth, he was engaged by an enraged Superman who was attacking him with all his strength, but was nonetheless defeated by him. Right before entering his ship to leave the past, Kara approached him, asking him to take her with him, to which H'El happily agreed only for her to stab him with the Kryptonite fragment that fell from the Star Chamber, thus defeating H'El and saving the Earth. H'El fell through one of the temporal rifts, which took him several decades in the past to be found by a young Jor-El. Krypton Returns After six months of coma, H'El finally realized that everything he believed in was a lie. All of his memories of Krypton were nothing more than a fantasy, which ultimately drove him insane and desiring to rule Krypton rather than save it. H'El then proceeded to enslave the entire planet, destroying anyone who opposes him on a now living Krypton rebuild under his image, which led to the Oracle to summon three super heroes in order to stop him. H'El followed both Kara and Kon to their respective timelines with the purpose of killing both, but the convergence of both timelines was taking it's toll on him, to which Superboy and Supergirl used to their advantage to attack him together. Defeated, H'El now followed Superman to his timeline, but before he could do anything he was trapped by an aged Jor-El with the intention of killing him, but was saved and ultimately defeated by Superman who used the chronal strands to trap H'El on a perpetual time loop, imprisoning him on an eternal limbo. | Powers = * : Due to being an artificial entity that is not cloned from a single Kryptonian, H'El lacks the vulnerability to Kryptonite given to others of his race, as well as being capable of retaining his abilities under the radiation of Krypton's red sun. This may also be attributed to the different types of radiation from countless stars H'El's cells absorbed during his space travel, including Black Stars and raging Quasars. ** : H'El can teleport himself and others towards tremendous distances, as he was capable of teleporting himself and Supergirl from the bottom of the ocean to the sun's surface, as well as enormous structures like Superman's Fortress of Solitude in an instant. ** : H'El could somehow alter the size of Supergirl to made her small enough to enter the shrunken city of Kandor and enlarge her afterwards. However, for some reason he is unable to alter his own size. ** : H'El can psionically manipulate matter to his will, and even disassemble it at the molecular level, being capable of pulling it apart atom by atom, as well as hold it in stasis anywhere H'El chooses for later use. *** : An extension of his Telekinesis, H'El can generate psionic barriers around himself and others to prevent harm. ** : H'El has the ability to enter other sentient beings' minds and alter them to some extent, as shown when he taught Supergirl the human English language in an instant, tricked her to think that she was being attacked by Superman, and when he showed her a flashback of Krypton. It should be noticed, however, that he is unable of controlling the minds of beings that are ruled by raw instinct, as he couldn't manipulate any of the tribal clones of ancient Krypton. *** : H'El can create astral bodies of himself capable of traveling and interacting with their surroundings, as well as turn them intangible without fear of being perceived by anyone except those with heightened psionic abilities. He's also capable of making them visible to whomever he chooses and change their appearances as well, but he is unable to use any of his other abilities in this form. ** : After he was bathed in the Star Chamber's residual energy, H'El gained the ability to manipulating time. Besides the regular time-travel, he can also tap into the remnants of others' actions to see their recent past, as well as travel to more than one timeline at a time, being in different eras simultaneously (but doing so seems to place him under a huge toll). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In an interview, Scott Lobdell said that H'El was going to be the newest incarnation of Bizarro. However, the executives of DC Comics found Lobdell's version of the character so "bizarre", so they convinced him to make the new incarnation its own character altogether, and thus "H'El" was born. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = none | Wikipedia = none | Links = }}